Yaoi drabbles by le moi
by Puffee
Summary: Le Puffee has decided to write yaoi drabbles for people. Sample is on the first page, request form is on the second page... I look forward to writing the most interesting requests i get per week. :D Yes, i write once per week. Or twice at most...
1. Chapter 1

Fran felt the familiar feeling of long slender arms wrapping around his waist as he ambled back to his bedroom from getting one last drink of water before going to take an afternoon nap, having nothing better to do. He rolled his teal blue eyes as the familiar laughter of a certain fake prince resounded in his ears.

"Ushishishi. The prince decided to be bored today and so came to look for the peasant frog. He had better appreciate the prince taking all the trouble to come here to find him. Ushishishi."

Fran tried to push Bel's embrace off him, saying in his wonderfully monotonous voice "The fake prince should just leave poor frog alone to go take his afternoon nap and wait until night time when everyone's asleep excluding Boss and Captain before entertaining himself."

The prince stabbed his knife into the big black frog hood Fran had on his head, before swooping the smaller male up bridal style and running off to his own room. He was determined to claim the froggy his once and for all. A prince has the absolute right to do whatever he likes, and he shall.

Bel threw the body on to his royal king-sized bed and swiftly locked the door behind him, leaving Fran no escape as the windows had been sealed hut as well. The frog was about to open his mouth to insult the prince when the blonde leapt on top of him and pressed his lips on to his slightly open mouth. His tongue slipped in slowly, tasting every part of the dainty mouth he was raping. His tongue lustfully licked the other's, sending a shudder down Fran's spine. The force of the kiss knocked the giant frog hood off, and it rolled on the floor.

Bel opened his eyes at the sound of the thud and saw the rest his lover's normally-concealed-by-the-overrated-frog-hat's sea blue hair cascading down his shoulders. It was a lot longer than he had expected it to be, reaching all the way to somewhere near his shoulder blades.

The pair parted for breath, and Bel sniggered at the faint blush dusted on his kouhai's cheeks. When his un-cute kouhai wasn't being un-cute and insulting, he was actually one of the most charming and beautiful things Bel had ever seen. He loved how Fran would simply lose control of his entire emotionless façade whenever Bel did things like this to him. Bel had woken up that day with a maddening thirst to ravish the boy, and now he was getting it.

He pulled the turquoise t-shirt off the boy and took his own off in tandem, before pressing his lips on to his kouhai's once again, carefully licking and sucking on the smaller boy's slender tongue. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth on Fran's sensitive pink nipples, rigid from Bel's touch and the cold air. He kissed him deeper, becoming hungrier for Fran's unsightly sounds when his breath hitched for the first time.

From his mouth, he slowly moved down to the froggy's bare neck, sucking and biting on the tender flesh. Fran moaned softly when Bel hit a sensitive spot, enjoying a jolt of pleasure run down his spine. It was in rare times like this that he didn't mind being powerless. His only weakness was Bel, he admitted that a long time ago.

Bel moved over his kouhai's smooth, creamy skin and took his left nipple into his mouth, rubbing it back and forth with his warm and wet tongue. He continued rubbing the other with his cold fingers, distinctly feeling yet another shudder from the boy below him. Fran gasped, barely managing another breath.

"Not… Both of them at once… Sempai… Ahn." Fran moaned again. Bel straddled Fran's hips and felt his erection in his pants against his own. He rubbed their clothed hips together, feeling the heat radiating from the boy below him. Fran moaned slightly louder, bending his knees and grasping the sheets below him.

Bel got back to his knees and dragged Fran's pants and green boxers down, freeing the animal inside, before doing the same with his own. He lowered his head and licked the slit at the top of Fran's member, feeling it shudder and hearing Fran's sexy moan. He pressed the tip of his tongue on the thin slit and sank Fran's manhood into his wet mouth, his tongue slipping off midway. He pushed down all the way until he reached the base and swallowed, trapping it in a vacuum like suction.

"AGH. Bel… Sempai… Ugh shit…" Fran moaned in between heavy pants as Bel bobbed his head up and down, feeling it growing harder and harder every time he sank head back on to Fran's hips. Fran moaned incessantly, and with almost every one Bel pumped faster, feeling Fran's precum spread around his mouth. Fran felt seemingly lightheaded as he moaned again at Bel's mouth clamping down tightly on his heat, before it pulled gently back, and then sinking down again and again and again. For a moment, he never wanted it to end. He could feel his orgasm building up from somewhere far away. He started bucking his hips in tandem with Bel's head, pushing himself closer to orgasm.

Bel, knowing this, reached up and pushed his fingers into Fran's slightly open mouth, coating it with saliva and at the same time, massaging the insides of his kouhai's cheeks and teasing his slightly immobile tongue. When he decided they were lubricated enough, he withdrew them andused his other hand to push Fran's hips up off the bed a little, sinking his index finger into the twitching hole.

"NGAAAHH. BEL!" Fran gasped as he felt Bel's finger sink into him. The prince hooked his finger inside the kouhai and pulled up halfway before pushing him again. He thrusted faster and faster, listening carefully to each and every moan that slipped from his lover's mouth. He added a second finger after a while, and went back to focus on sucking the orgasm out of Fran while his fingers scissored inside the tight hole, loosening it and bracing it for entry.

"Bel... I'm really gonna... I'm coming... soon..." Fran panted weakly. Bel released his kouhai's throbbing cock at this, before folding his legs up against the smaller boy's chest. Fran let slip a small whine of protest when Bel stopped, but was quickly lost in his senses again when his sempai sank his 7-inch miracle up his ass.

Fran's breath hitched before breaking into a high-pitched moan as Bel thrusted deeper into him. The prince, however, was submerged in his own messed up senses, feeling the tight, hot muscles throbbing against his own erection.

He pumped harder still, Fran crying out once or twice, Bel's member having hit his prostrate hard. The prince aimed for his froggy's sweet spot with precision, and, if not hit it spot on, and least brushed it every time he sank back down into the smaller boy. Fran yelled in the pleasure as he clenched more of the white sheets in his hands, probing Bel to push in even harder and faster until the prince had released his seed on to the froggy's prostrate.

Fran felt the extra pressure push against his spot, and broke, spilling seed all over his own stomache, emitting a loud moan unanimously. He slowly released his grip on the now crumpled and seedstained sheets as he felt Bel roll off him on to the bed, panting harder than Fran had been.


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

YOU HAVE COME!  
>-cough-come-cough-just-realised-but-oh-I-don't-give-a-fuck-<p>

copy and paste the request form below, and delete whatever is in the brackets, for they are only for your reference.

Number of people: (min. 2, max. 6... lol HAHA)

Genre: (yes... genre. though it'll only be oneshot but still.)

Names of people:

Type of sex: (violent, maso-sado, gentle, etc...)

Virginity: (all? one? two? or none... pft.)

And any other details you like. I probably won't do OCs though... sorry. :)


	3. Chapter 3

PFFFT. Mr. Fabulous, I had a wonderful time reading your fabulous review. :D sorry I had this up so late. I think this is gonna be the first request. XD So here goes~

"W-Wait-" Basil squirmed as the slimy blue tentacles crawled painfully slowly up his spine, leaving a wet trail along his white back.

"Didst thou not hear my cry?" He shouted exasperatedly as the tentacle rape continued, touching him in places that made his entire body tremble and squirm. Mukuro watched in delight as Basil's teeth clenched themselves together in an effort not to make any more of what he probably thought were hideous sounds. His eyes were tearing as Mukuro sent more of the tentacles to his back and crotch, as the others ripped whatever little clothes he had left on him. On the contrary, Fran just sat there and stared. Deep inside, he admitted that it was quite entertaining to watch, although not as much as Mukuro thought it was.

Basil continued to be raped by illusions, losing the will to restrain his moans as his body weakened from the number of times he had already came. The thin tentacles swirling around the length of his cock, gently nudging it, and more inside his ass, where the poked and caressed his prostrate that Mukuro had just found; to his delight.

"I think you're enjoying this, Basil-chan. Kufufufufu." Mukuro smirked, lacing his fingers and leaning back further into his armchair.

"Kkkk… Thy am… quite sure… Thy am not… enjoying… mine plight…" Basil panted voicelessly. He winced audibly as the tentacles let go of him, dropping him a full 3 metres onto Fran's bed. Being reminded that, Fran got slightly annoyed at the mess they would make of his room. He was an unexpectedly neat person for somebody in the Varia, and a male in general.

Mukuro decided to make more blue tentacles out of Fran's bedsheets, much to both Basil and Fran's horror.

_Oh… My bedsheets… Ugh. I definitely can't unsee those disgusting things sprouting out of my own bedsheets... HOW am I going to sleep in those again? _Fran thought.

_NOT MORE. NO. I AM SORRY FOR OVERESTIMATING THYSELF'S POWER AND WALKING ALONE IN THE SURVEILLANCE-CAMERA-INFESTED CORRIDORS OF MY OWN FAMILY'S HEADQUARTERS. PLEASE. _Basil wanted to beg out loud if it was not for his inability to speak because his control of his bodily functions were officially mush.

Mukuro, whose fingers were intangibly connected to the rapist tentacles, felt a tight sensation moving down them as the tentacles sank back into Basil's swollen ass.

_"Nggggghh…" _ Basil's body writhed as he grabbed the loose bedsheets and curled up into a foetal position, attempting to ease the pain in his sore back. _"Haah… Ngggh, stop…."_

His mouth curled into a smile as he scratched his fingernails against the wooden armrest. The tentacles inside Basil squirmed and bent as the subject tried to catch his breath before letting out another moan.

From behind Fran, blue tentacles shot up from the floor and looped tightly around his shoulders and legs. Thinking that it was already his turn to take the stage, he started another little string of complaints and excuses again; stupid ones at that.

"Senseiiii. I'm not even aroused yet. I'm far from ready to-" Fran was cut short as the tentacles on his legs pulled them apart. Others ripped his clothes off in the same fashion and Basil's, leaving another only slightly better built body naked on the floor. Fran was surprised to find himself already hard, but realised the gravity of the situation when the tentacles started doing what they did to Basil to him.

_"Ahhh… Sen… pai… Wait… WAIT. Ngggghhh… not… yet… Ah!" _ Fran felt more slimy blue things moving up into him, feeling for his prostrate at a painfully rapid pace. At this rapid pace, they easily found his sweet spot. Brushing against it, poking it, forming mouths at the tips of the tentacles and sucking it, Fran reached his breaking point in no time at all.

_"Damn… Pineapple head… Why are… you… so freakin impatient… today…? Hah…" _Fran felt his face burning red with an unbearable blush. He hated, absolutely hated, when he had any such expression on his face. He was glad Basil was blindfolded and Mukuro was somewhat accustomed to Fran's non-expressionless faces. Mukuro wanted Fran's expressions all to himself, determined not to let anybody else share this pleasure. It disgusted the teal-haired boy a little, but it was also a relief.

The tentacles slipped away as Fran slumped onto the floor. He glared at Mukuro in annoyance because he yet again left him hanging at the verge of orgasm. Fran planned on doing it himself, but the irritants of tentacles retrained his hands. Left with no choice, he dragged himself onto his fours and crawled towards the bed where Basil was left on the verge of orgasm as well. He could tell from his flushed face and panting and, well, his erection.

With a sigh, not wanting to do it but having no choice, light, teal coloured tentacles of his own rose from the sides of his bed, tying Basil's hands together and forcing them down on the bed. He lay down behind him, positioning himself at Fran's twitching hole, before pushing in and getting what he wanted by how Mukuro wanted.

_"Ahh! Tsk… Ughhhh…" _Basil moaned, clutching the bedsheets as Fran thrusted hard into Basil. He gasped at how tight the virgin plant-named boy was; despite how stretched he looked when Mukuro was still teasing him. Fran paced himself, thrusting as deep as he could, and as quickly as his body let him, wanting desperately to regain his orgasm. The tight ring and what was below it wrapped tightly around Fran as he pounded into the brown-haired boy, both in a helpless, wet mess; much to Mukuro's delight and expectations.

The pineapple head finally got off his seat and walked towards the bed, undressing quite differently from the other two, normally. He wanted clothes to wear when he left the room. Fran already had clothes in his room, and he didn't really care about Basil anyway. Mukuro plugged himself comfortably into Fran without any preparation whatsoever, earning a pleasing shout of pain from the teal haired boy as he came into the brown haired one, who also simultaneously came at the same moment. Mukuro continued thrusting hard into Fran, forcefully pushing Fran into Basil whose cock was being squished and licked by Mukuro's fabulous tentacles.

Just as Fran was getting used to violating in front and getting violated from the back, Mukuro's length found his prostrate and pounded quite accurately onto it every time. He bit back a moan as he continued to push into Basil's tight ass. Basil squirmed where he was, shouting in pain and pleasure as the tentacles rubbed his cock and twisted his nipples. He distinctly felt beads of perspiration rolling down the side of his face, together with tears and saliva trailing down his chin.

Fran mustered all the power he had left and formed a few more tentacles out of his carpet, sinking all of it into Mukuro's back.

"Kufufu… That's… not… very nice… Fran…" Mukuro huffed as the tentacles attacked his prostrate viciously. Fran smirked in between cries, his fingers tracing shapeless, random patterns on Basil's stomach.

The war raged on, blue tentacles rising from the bed and teasing Fran's red nipples, licking his neck and biting his flushed ears. Teal coloured tentacles rushed up from behind all of them and pushed into Mukuro one by one, sloshing and pushing deeper into the rarely penetrated hole. Others licked his neck and snaked into his ears, leaving wet trails all over Mukuro's back.

As if on cue, all three of them came their hardest together, ending Basil's torture and Mukuro and Fran's war.

SORRY IF IT WASN'T FUNNY. Lolbut there was bondage. XD this was fun to write. OHOHOHO~ thank you . XDDD


End file.
